


Gina Sharp and the Ex's Halloween Party

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Drama, F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-18
Updated: 2013-04-18
Packaged: 2017-12-08 19:39:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/765239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So should we call this sort of having coffee or just having coffee?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gina Sharp and the Ex's Halloween Party

“Would you like some coffee with your sugar?”

“Have I ever told you that you're not funny?”

“A couple of times, yeah.” Kevin nodded.

“Well I meant it. It just needed a little more sugar. I think it’s good now.”

“We don’t have to go if you don’t want to go.”

“Who in their right mind doesn’t go to a Halloween party?” Gina asked. She sipped her coffee and it was perfect. “I love Halloween.”

“I know you do, I just didn’t want you to be uncomfortable.”

“Are you going to be uncomfortable?” 

“I don’t think so.” Kevin shook his head.

“Are you sure because if you don’t want me to go…”

“I invited you. Why would I not want you to go?”

“This could be reverse psychology.” Gina said.

“I don't think I'm smart enough for that.”

“Your IQ is like 160 Kevin.”

“What I should say is that I'm not smart enough with women for that.”

“Now that’s something I could believe.” She looked at him and smiled. “Do you have a costume picked out yet?”

“I was waiting to see if you wanted to do the couples thing or not. We don’t have to but it might be fun.”

“I don't know. I have a few ideas but they pretty much stand on their own.”

“Like what?” he asked.

“Well I was thinking about Harley Quinn but I don’t know if I want to do spandex all night.”

“I could probably do The Joker.”

“There's also Hermione. I have an old school uniform that I've been looking to use for something.”

“You have an old school uniform?” Kevin asked.

“Get your mind out of the gutter, Lynch.”

“I think its way too late for that.”

“Anyway, Anderson and I were talking about dressing up as Team Rocket because he was invited and thought we might go together because neither one of us had any idea that you'd ask me.”

“We’re dating.” Kevin said.

“Sort of.” Gina said.

“So should we call this sort of having coffee or just having coffee?”

“It’s your ex-girlfriend’s party. I know you're trying to do the friends thing; I get it. I encourage it, Kevin. I just don’t want any of us to feel awkward. So if we don’t go together I'm still going.”

Kevin nodded. He didn’t know what Gina wanted him to do. He wasn’t dating her as a rebound from Penelope. How many times would he have to say that before she believed him? 

He couldn’t get upset with her. He had no real idea what position she was in. Words like that weren't easy to say. He reached across the table and took her hand. That made Gina smile; her smile made him smile.

“I want you to come with me.” he said. “The decision is entirely up to you though. No pressure.”

“I’ll think about it.”

“OK.” he nodded. “Are you going to finish that Danish?”

“Yes, I am. I might even have another when I'm done. I've gained seven pounds since I started dating you.”

“We could go running together.” 

“I go running with Anderson.” Gina said.

“You do everything with Anderson.”

“Not everything.” She shook her head. “He’s my best friend. We just get each other, you know?”

“I know. Did you guys ever date?”

“No. Anderson has a thing for...nevermind.”

“Give it; tell me who.” Kevin said.

“No,” she slapped his hand. “I’d never break his confidence.”

“Is it Agent Hotchner?”

“Shut up…go away.”

“His secret is safe with me.” Kevin sealed his lips.

“I'm not even confirming or denying. In fact, we’re not talking about it at all. People don’t realize how much of a troublemaker you are, Kevin Lynch.”

“There are some things that certain men just excel at.” He grinned.

“I could go as Hermione and you as Harry, if you want.” Gina said. “Anderson could dress like Ron and we could go as a threesome. Shut up.”

“I didn’t even…” Kevin laughed. He’d thought about it so he'd take the shut up. “That would be fun.”

“I think it would. I really love Halloween.”

“So do I.”

Gina nodded and finished up her coffee. She had a date with a bubble bath and a good book this evening. She’d left Quantico at a decent hour, which was never a guarantee, and planned to take advantage of it. She wasn’t sure if Kevin was coming back to her apartment or not. Gina would see if he asked but wouldn’t extend the invitation. 

It wasn’t because she didn’t want him to. She promised herself that she wouldn’t play mind games; that made her crazy in the past with some boyfriends. But she also wanted Kevin to make his own moves. She didn’t want him to just do what she asked or go because there was the promise of something.

“What are you doing after this?” he asked.

“I got no plans, and that’s the way I like it. Maybe I can actually finish this Michael Connelly novel I've been reading for way too long for a Michael Connelly novel.”

“Do you want to have no plans together? I've got a Neil Gaiman novel I've been reading for the same amount of time in my bag. We could read together.”

“You promise not to interrupt me for sex or a foot rub?” Gina asked.

“No, I don’t.” Kevin shook his head. “I know how much you love foot rubs.”

“It would be perfect after my bubble bath.”

“Ooh, a bubble bath…slippery when wet. Meow.”

“You are so weird.” Gina laughed. “You are really one weird dude.”

“I think you like that about me.” he replied.

“I know that I do.”

***


End file.
